


Whoever You Are (You’ve Got Me Wrapped Around Your Finger)

by justanothernobody



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, K-pop
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Crossdressing, Dominant Bottom, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Lace Panties, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, anyways please enjoy reading my work, how did my head come up with all this filth i’m actually concerned, istg how do u write good smut tELL ME, submissive top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothernobody/pseuds/justanothernobody
Summary: Changmin crossdresses. Yunho likes it, reallyreallylikes it.





	Whoever You Are (You’ve Got Me Wrapped Around Your Finger)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [borrowedphrases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/gifts).



> I really wanted to play around with the idea of Changmin crossdressing for a while now. So when I saw this prompt I just _had_ to take the chance and give a try. 
> 
> Enjoy! Also, happy holidays!

Changmin checks himself in front of the mirror. He adjusts the neck of his powder blue blouse and pulls up the black stockings he’s wearing. The waist of his A-lined skirt gets repositioned too.

 

He reassures himself that he looks fucking gorgeous. And, _really_ , he does. He even went the extra mile and wore a wig plus he did some makeup. His eyes are lined with smudged eyeliner and highlighted with a champagne shade. His lips are tinted with fuchsia and so are his cheeks. The shoulder-length auburn wig is snug on his head. It makes him look more feminine and it’s all a work well done.

 

He exits his room and grabs his sling-bag from the counter. He walks out and locks the apartment door behind him. He has a plan laid out in front of him already — go to Yunho’s latest variety shoot location and wait in his car for him to be done. Whatever’s next can be constructed later, he considers.

 

So fast forward to an hour later, he’s in the parking space provided by MBC and is using the spare car key Yunho gave him to unlock the vehicle and step in the passenger seat. He doesn’t inform the older he’s here, though, so he’s left to patiently wait until the shoot is over.

 

Which thankfully isn’t quite long. He waits for around an hour and a half before he sees Yunho in his peripheral. He looks shocked when he notices someone inside. But his gaze turns hot when he sees Changmin — no, _Peach_ — in his car. He goes and seats himself on the driver seat.

 

“Hey Peach,” he starts.

 

Changmin is acting all nonchalant by examining his nails. He greets back casually, “Hey.”

 

Then he shifts so that they’re looking at each other. Yunho’s dressed in a white shirt and black jeans. The simplicity of his outfit delights Changmin; he won’t have to struggle taking it off later on.

 

“Let’s go to my place,” Yunho suggests. Changmin agrees and they drive the journey in a silence packed with so much anticipation.

 

Once they reach to a halt in the car park of his apartment complex, Changmin wastes no time in starting. He climbs over to the driver side and straddles Yunho. He kisses him roughly, lust being prominent in it. Yunho snakes his arm on his waist to pull him closer. He opens his mouth and takes the time to suck on the older’s tongue sensually.

 

When they part he becomes increasingly aware of how turned on both of them are. The bulge of Yunho’s erection is nudging his ass, his own erect cock is bumping his stomach. He grinds down a bit just to see Yunho gasp out.

 

“Hold up, Peach.”

 

His hand reaches to the door handle and they both exit the car and hurriedly walk upstairs. He almost laughs at how Yunho walks to hide the painfully obvious erection he is sporting and he sags in relief when the elevator door shuts. Changmin doesn’t stop his actions, though — he is still teasing him with feather-light touches on where he is most sensitive and even goes to ‘accidentally’ palm his crotch.

 

When the elevator dings and opens up Yunho’s prepared his room card to cut some time. As soon as they’re in Yunho forcefully shoves him back against the locked entrance to claim his mouth in a hungry lip-lock and Changmin lets him do so just this once. He later pushes Yunho’s chest to force him off and shoots him a seductive look.

 

“Suck me off,” he commands.

 

Yunho doesn’t even think twice before going down onto his knees. He lifts the edge of the flared skirt to reveal the lacy black thong underneath that leave _everything_ on display. Changmin’s cock is dampening the fabric with precome and it twitches under his gaze. He unzips the skirt and it pools at his feet.

 

He starts mouthing at it first. Changmin sighs audibly at this, so he continues forth by tonguing it. It thoroughly wets the fabric. He gets a taste of the lace and salty precome on his lips. He then brings a hand to slip his cock from the confines of the garment. It springs out proudly and he finally brings his lips to wrap around the head. He sucks lightly and strokes the length as he does so.

 

“Hurry up, oppa,” Changmin whines out. He brings his fingers to Yunho’s scalp and tugs him front _hard_. It shoves his entire length into Yunho’s mouth that he almost chokes on it. He wills his gag reflex to calm down before deepthroating the younger. It sort of becomes a cycle of sucking and slurping and he makes sure to do it loudly. The sounds he makes are lewd in the otherwise quiet room and it’s only accompanied by Changmin’s equally noisy moans along with his praises.

 

“Mmm, that feels good.”

 

He hums around the cock stuffed in his mouth and pops off to say, “Yeah? I bet it’d feel good when you fuck my mouth with that pretty dick of yours.”

 

It makes Changmin’s cock throb just hearing the dirty words being slurred out from Yunho. He moans in agreement.

 

Yunho closes his lips around his cock again and lets Changmin pull his hair to keep him steady. He starts thrusting in and out of his mouth unsteadily. He feels the curly pubic hair graze his nose when he pushes in. He looks up at the younger, eyes in a sultry look. He lowers his hand to unzip his jeans and pull his own cock out and strokes himself in tandem with the thrusts.

 

Soon enough he reaches his peak and shoots his load inside his mouth. The bitter taste of come is all over Yunho’s tongue. Some of it dribbles down his chin but it mostly stays inside. He rises up and gets pulled into a rough kiss stained by the taste of Changmin’s come. He laps up the white liquid that dripped out before.

 

By now Changmin is 100% sure that he looks messed up — wig out of place, makeup smudged, and blouse wrinkled from being scrunched on. But he’s sure Yunho looks no better. His lips are red and, since when did he lose the pants? He must’ve been so unfocused to not notice it.

 

Once he regains his breath, he gets Yunho’s hand and practically drags them to the older’s living room. He pushes him down on the couch horizontally and strips himself off of the blouse before sitting his ass down on his face.

 

“Does Peach want to ride my face?”

 

“Shut up and shove that tongue in, oppa.”

 

So Yunho does, and he shoves in hard. It goes past the ring of muscles and licks around his walls and _oh_ — it fees so good.The wet muscle presses in deeper and brushes against his sweet spot. He lets out an apprehensive moan. Yunho takes it as a sign to continue, massaging the spot and making Changmin tremble from all the pleasure.

 

He sees a small sliver of chance and takes that to bend forward. His face is directly in front of Yunho’s leaking cock. He grasps it and directs it into his mouth.

 

“Ah, Peach!”

 

He flattens his tongue and goes down on it. Changmin licks the vein going along the underside of his cock, puts his tongue on the slit as well. He groans around the thick length and it sends Yunho crazy with ecstasy.

 

Yunho unknowingly slips a finger inside him. His tongue is still rimming his ass, the finger stretching him open with just enough slick to not hurt. Changmin removes his mouth from his cock, moaning out in delight.

 

He probably put in another finger inside already. If he did, he can’t tell with all the goodness he’s getting. All of it abruptly stops and he cranes his neck to look at the elder.

 

“Wanna fuck you cute lil’ ass, Peach.”

 

The words send Changmin in a small haze. For a split second he doesn’t do anything, registers what Yunho just said to him. But afterwards he sees the older man stand up from the couch and he takes it as his cue to reposition himself.

 

He chooses to lean back against the armrest with stocking-clad legs folded and tucked by his arms. The thong only gets pushed to the side to reveal his asshole and his hard cock.

 

“Come here and do it then, oppa. Fuck me ‘till I can’t walk straight tomorrow and- ah!”

 

He spits in his hand and gives a few tugs to his cock. Suddenly Yunho inserts his cock in rather roughly. He’s buried to the hilt in Changmin’s tight little hole and it’s squeezing him as if it’s protesting against the intrusion. He doesn’t let the younger adjust and instead pulls out right away, only to shove back in with the same strength as before. The push-and-pull motion repeats itself steadily until Changmin hooks his legs around his back to position him further inside. It makes their whole rhythm be filled with quick, fast thrusts.

 

And this is where he finds the contrast between Changmin and his sexual persona — Peach. Changmin likes to be treated gently while Peach likes it rough, quick, and dirty. He likes to take it slow, savouring the moment spent where Yunho is just sensually thrusting into him as they place their lips upon each other, while Peach would rather ride him into oblivion if he ever chooses to go at a snail’s pace.

 

Changmin puts a hand on his cock and strokes irregularly. His cock spurts white all over his torso and he lays there spent. Yunho thrusts in faster to find his own high, that is until a hand wraps around the base of his shaft.

 

“You don’t get to come yet,” Changmin says with a slow smirk.

 

He gets dragged by the younger man once more to his bedroom where he gets pushed down on. He forcefully opens Yunho’s shirt and the buttons go flying. Changmin then climbs atop him and holds his cock by the base before sinking down again. The sensitivity after his first orgasm causes him to clench involuntarily around his length. Yunho reaches out to grasp his hips but he swats his hands away.

 

“You don’t get to touch now, oppa.”

 

He sets a tortuous pace of fucking himself just to aggravate the older man. It consists of a slow push in which he can feel every inch of him sliding inside and an equally timed pull where his ass feels like it wants to suck his cock back inside.

 

Eventually Yunho gets impatient and thrusts up hard. Changmin lets out a shocked gasp at how far inside his cock feels. He wants to make him just stay in place, however his body decides against it and he is frozen in place. Yunho plants his feet firmly on the bed and continues going in and out of his tight ass most likely in search of his release. He doesn’t even find the want to stop Yunho from slowly getting a hold of their actions. It’s his shy nature creeping in, wanting to be controlled instead of doing so. It’s the whole opposite of Peach. He guesses it’s the whole reason Peach was made.

 

The older man goes to lean forward and capture his lips in a heated kiss. He opens his mouth to it and everything gets sloppy and wet. Yunho moans into it when he thrusts in one last time before coming undone inside of him. His release coats his walls with some of it managing to slide out of him and onto the sheets.

 

They part from each other, but Changmin doesn’t let him do so for long. He kisses him again, this time more gentle and slow. It’s a sort of closing kiss — to end the night in some form of sweetness. When they move away from each other, Yunho asks him a question.

 

“Is it Changmin now?”

 

“Mm, yeah it is.”

 

“Great. Miss you,” he accentuates with a soft kiss behind his ear.

 

He feels all soft and flutter inside. He replies, “Yeah? Miss you too, hyung.”

 

Yunho pulls out of him and they go to lay spent beside each other. He reaches down to take off the stockings and then throws it to... where to he doesn’t know. And arm wraps around his waist and Changmin lets him be embraced. They fall asleep like that too.

 

_Yunho awakes first the next day. He gets out of the bed to shower but gets stopped before he does so. “Come back,” Changmin mutters sleepily. He can’t deny the younger of his request — after all, it’s a public secret that he’s got a soft spot for his dongsaeng — so he climbs back in the bed. When he wakes up a second time Changmin’s up too. They do nothing except enjoy each other’s presence the whole morning._

**Author's Note:**

> PS writing this had me red in the face big time gosh... really hope this smutfic met its expectations


End file.
